Arthur vs Drugs Part I: The First Day
by TheFusion
Summary: It's Arthur's first day of High School. Which means he will face exams, realationships, drugs, and alcohol. His friends want him to try drugs, Will Arthur try drug or say no? NOTE: This is my very fist fanfic so don't be to harsh. NOW RATED T.
1. The First Day

**Author's Note: This is my very first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh on it.**

_Arthur vs. Drugs_

_Written by UlimaX38_

_Chapter 1: The First Day_

It was a peaceful Thursday morning. All of the sudden, an clock alarm rang. A hand reached over to set it on "snooze". The boy appeared be a 14-year-old boy named Arthur Read.

"Ahhh, finally, the fist day of High School," Arthur said, peacefully.

It only seem like yesterday, since he was in third grade, hanging out with his friends, eating lunch together, making fun of their teacher, Mr. Ratburn, and spending time with his best friend Buster Baxter. Speaking of Buster, Arthur expects him to come back from his "Around-the-World" trip with his father, at summer vacation.

Arthur got out of bed, brush his teeth, and threw on some clothes. Arthur grown out of his yellow sweater, and he now wears a skull T-shirt, with a _Vans _sweatshirt. He also grown a smooth-shaved beard. He put on some sneakers and went down the stairs.

Arthur went to the kitchen, and by surprised, his mother was downstairs early.

"Good morning, sweetie," Arthur's mother, Janet Read, while she was making breakfast. (Pancakes, eggs, and bacon.)

"Good morning, mom." said Arthur.

They both exchange kisses on the cheek.

"Well, breakfast is ready, anyways," Janet said, "The girls will probably come downstairs in a minute." Soon enough, foots steps were coming down the stairs.

"Hey, mom." said the 10-year-old Dora Winifred Read, or D.W., for short. She now has longer hair, and wears a nice tank top with a pink skirt.

"Hi, mommy!!" cried the 6-year-old Kate Read, she now has grew cute blond hair, and wears a pink short sleeve, shirt, with black pants.

"Hey, girls" said Janet, "Breakfast is now ready, and it's your favorite: pancakes, eggs and bacon!"

"Yum!" the girls said, cheerfully.

"Hey there, honey" said Arthur's father, David Read. He gained a little weight. He gave Janet a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm off to work." David said.

"Wait, Dad! Can you drive me to school?" asked Arthur.

"Alright, sure. Get in the car," said David.

As Arthur got in the car, he was excited, that a new world was waiting for him: High School!

**Chapter 2 is coming soon!**

**Now that you read, review it! But, don't be too harsh.**


	2. Memory Lane

_Chapter 2: Memory Lane._

Arthur sat in the car, He was expecting for his father to come too in a second. But, he was waiting for a about a minute.

"Dad, hurry up, I'm going to be late for school!" Arthur said impatiently.

"Hold your horses son!" Mr. Read replied. "Need to find, my good tie!".

Arthur sighed. He can't believe that his Dad tie more to him than driving Arthur to school, pronto, so he won't be late on the first day. Finally, the 48-year-old, find his good tie, and got in the car just in time."OK, let's hit the road, son!" said David cheerfully. Mr. Read started the car and drove out of the driveway.

As the car drove pass a lot of building, As saw his elementary school, Lakewood Elementary. Arthur remembered it all from Kindergarten to 6th Grade. Arthur thought was the best school ever in Elwood City. The Brain once moved to Crown City, after he moved back he told everyone all about, Crown City Middle School: "That school was horrible!" Brain said, "The bathrooms were dirty and disgusting, people would beat the living crap out of you, and stuff you in the gym lockers, couples would have sex while in class, and even some idiots would crap on the teacher's desk. "Ha ha, were you the one who got stuffed in the gym lockers?" asked Binky Barnes, laughing. "Making out in class?" said Buster Baxter, "Cool."

Arthur also saw the good ol' "Sugar Bowl". That place where Arthur's friend usually hang out, with the delicious ice cream sundaes, and milkshakes they always love buying.

"Hey, I remembered the Sugar Bowl." Mr. Read told Arthur, "Did, you know that your Grandma Thora used hang out here when she was your age?"

"Yeah, I know that." said Arthur. Grandma Thora is still alive and really healthy.

"Well, it looks like we're here Arthur!" Mr. Read said, "Elwood Regional High School!"

"Well, thank you Dad!" said Arthur excited to see his new school.

"Your welcome, buddy! See you later, son!" shouted David while he drove out of the school.

Arthur was getting more excited than ever. He saw everything that was suppose to be in High School. He saw jocks, cheerleader, and sexy girls. Arthur was glad to see that the school's mascot is the aardvark, as he saw the giant aardvark statue in front of him.

Arthur enter in the beautiful school, he wanted to see his friends again.

"Where can they be?" Arthur asked himself.

"Look out, people!!" a voice shouted. The person appeared to be riding a skateboard. "Whoa, whoa!" the person cried. He fell of his skateboard and tumbled all the way to Arthur. The person got up, and it appeared to be a rabbit.

"B-B-Buster." said Arthur.

"Oh!" said Buster, "It's Arthur! How's it been, dude!"

"Doing fine, man, How was the worldwide trip?" Arthur said, both were pounding fists.

"It was awesome! I got post stamps from around the world! Wanna check em' out?" asked Buster.

"Later." replied Arthur, "How we look for the rest?"

"Sure!" said Buster.

They went to find the rest of their buddies.

To Be Continued


	3. Friends or Not Friends

Chapter 3: Friends or Not Friends?

So, Arthur and Buster look for the rest of the crew, but before they do that, they need to visit the secretary to get their locker number and combination. Buster smiled happily at Arthur. The rabbit boy still looked the same, But grew taller, even tough he's about 5 inches shorter than Arthur, and a little bit of a mustache. His clothes looked like he cleaned out his entire wardrobe, he doesn't wear that light blue sweater anymore, he now wears a black shirt with blue denim jeans, he has some helmet hair too since he's now into skateboarding.

"So, how is your mother leg going?" asked Arthur as they went to the office.

"She's doing better than before the accident." replied Buster. Ms. Baxter had a car accident before Summer vacation. "Plus, my mom has a new boyfriend!" Buster's parents have been divorced ever since he was in third grade, Buster still visits his father, they go to trips together every Summer.

As they enter the office, they went to the secretary to get their locker number and combination.

"Name, please." The secretary asked Arthur.

"Arthur Read." said Arthur.

"Alright." said the secretary look for Arthur's name on the bunch of papers. "Ah, there you are! Your locker number is: "# 1010", and your combination is: "48-17-32", the instructions are on the paper, Mr. Read." She hand Arthur the paper.

"Thanks." Arthur said. He exit the office. "Meet me at my locker, Buster!" Arthur cried.

Arthur started searching for his locker. "Hmm, where can it be??" wondered Arthur. Arthur walked to every locker, one by one. "1006, 1007, 1008, 1009.... Here it is, 1010!" cried Arthur. He came to the locker and started turning, and twisting the lock dial to the correct numbers, and successfully it opened.

It was empty, of course. Arthur started unzipping his backpack, and stuffing all of his afternoon binders, notebooks, and other stuff in their. Last, he stuffed his _Vans _sweatshirt. As he closed his locker, and lock it, a cat female stood in front of him. At first, he didn't recognized her, but he realized the person was no other than Jenna Morgan.

"Hello, Arthur!" Jenna said brightly. The cat wore a red sleeveless shirt with black stripes, with a black skirt, and flip-flops. She still have that stringy hair but it grew a little longer, and of course, she stopped wetting the bed ages ago.

"Oh, hi Jenna." Arthur said with a half a smiled. He barley doesn't hang out with Jenna, including George Lundgren, since the both of them were hanging out with each other, mostly.

"Hey, have you seen George?" asked Jenna, "I wanted talked to him about something."

"Sorry Jenna, I haven't seen him." Arthur said. "Hey, how about you can sit with me and friends at lunch, You and George, how about it?" Arthur asked.

"Ok, sure!" said Jenna. "Since we don't hang out that much with you. Well, I better get going, and find George". But as she started to walk away, Buster came back.

"Oh, hey Jenna!" Buster said.

"Hello, Buster!" chirped Jenna, "Wait, have _you _seen George?"

"You mean Lundgren, then I think I saw him going to the Nurse's office (and it's only the first day, He he he!)" Buster said.

"K, Thanks!" Jenna said. She ran as fast as she can.

"I don't think we can find the rest, since the homeroom bell is going to ring in five minutes" said Arthur worried. "So far, I only seen Jenna."

But, Buster spotted a person that looked really familiar.

"I think I see Binky over their with that girl, Molly" cried Buster.

"I'll be damned, It is him, haven't seen him in a while." said Arthur.

Arthur quickly ran to him, but before he could even Binky on the shoulder, he shoved him back.

"Hey, what the...!" Arthur said.

"You, get the hell of my jacket!" shouted the yellow bull-dog.

Binky Barnes had grown real big and tall over the past years, he even grew stronger, with muscles, even a six-packed abs. When he was in third grade, he and parents went to Chine to adopted a baby girl who will be Binky's sister named Meilin, she is now about Kate's age, unlike the people at school, he treats her nicely. Binky had a buzz-cut and wears a Elwood Regional HS letterman jacket.

"Binky, remember, it's me Arthur!" said Arthur, hoping that Binky will recognized him.

"Oh, it's you!" said Binky recognizing him. "Well I changed since I was expelled in the other school." Long story short, Binky caused a lot of chaos in seventh grade, at Lakewood Middle School. So, Binky did changed a lot since he got expelled their. "So, I don't hang out with geeks like you!" Binky yelled.

A rabbit girl pushed Binky aside. "Well, well, if it isn't Read." said Molly. She still looked the same when she was a fourth-grader, but she had a lot of acne. She is also the sister of D.W.'s friend, James.

"Well, if it isn't Molly!" said Arthur mad that he saw her.

"Someone needs some _Pro-active_. Buster muttered to Arthur.

"What did you say, nerd!!" yelled Molly. She grabbed Buster by the shirt.

"Nothing! Nothing!" cried Buster.

"Good." Molly said, Beware of the Tough Customers!" Binky and Molly left to their class. Rattles, the leader of the Tough Customers, wasn't with them though.

"Wow, I can't believe that Binky isn't our friend anymore." Arthur said.

"No duh, Arthur." Buster said. "He got held back and repeated the third grade, and he got expelled from middle school in seventh grade. He's probably was born to be tough and rough.

"Yeah, but he treats Meilin nicely." said Arthur.

"Because that's his sister!" said Buster, "Don't be stupid, and don't worry about too, Arthur. He changed and you can't changed him back! You understand, man?"

"Yeah." replied Arthur, head down, "Thanks, also."

Then, the bell started to ring.

"Hey, we better get to homeroom!" said Arthur, "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Well, this paper said it's Mr. Zimmerman." Buster said looking at the paper.

"I'll be damned, again! Mine is Zimmerman too!

They ran to Mr. Zimmerman's class, when the rest of the people started leaving the hallway.


	4. Love at First Trip?

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update soon, I was busy with other things. But I was also was reading the reviews I got, and people thought story was good so far. I appreciate all of the positive reviews I received for my first fan fic. Thank You! This is the longest chapter I wrote, ever. I hope you enjoy. Also review too!**

**-TheFusion**

_Chapter 4: Love at First Trip?_

Arthur and Buster were running as fast as they could to get to homeroom, but Buster accidentally tripped on his shoelace and fell on the floor, making all of his things fall out of his backpack.

"Buster, are you alright?' Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, go on without me, I got it" Buster said, kinda angry that all of his stuff is on the floor making him being late. "Shit, my first late warning, two more till' detention." Buster sighed as he started to pick his stuff. Just then a person walk past the bunny, and noticed the binders all over the floor, the person bent down to help Buster.

"Here, let me help you." The person said sweetly.

"Thanks, but I--" But when Buster was about to finish that sentence, It was love in first sight. The person was female rabbit with smooth red hair, blue sparkling eyes, and a beautiful smile. Buster thought that a new life had flashed before his eyes.

"Uh-O-O-Hi" Buster muttered.

The girl giggled. "My name is Anna, what's your name?"

"B-B-B-ust-" He muttered. Anna giggled once more. "You must be Buster Baxter. Your mom's ex-boyfriend Harry Mills is my uncle. I just moved here to live with him. Maybe we can she each other over the weekend." she said, still giggling, When she was done helping Buster putting his thing back in his backpack, she grabbed her things and went to her homeroom, Mr. Smith.

But Buster was still standing there, eyes wide open like Anna never left his sight. After ten seconds, Buster snapped out of it, and went up the stair to go to his homeroom.

Meanwhile at homeroom, Mr. Zimmerman. Arthur was already in his seat, still wondering where in the world is Buster.

"Where the hell is that rabbit?" Arthur asked himself, looking at his watch counting the time Buster was still in the hall.

"Arthur, is that you?" said a familiar voice. It was no other than Allen Powers, or is nickname "The Brain". He still has the same personality since third grade. Today he was wearing some weird Albert Einstein shirt with his tongue sticking out, that he got back in eighth grade. (The students back then thought it was bizarre.)

"Oh, hey Brain, what's up?" Arthur said.

"Oh nothing much, I've been preparing for my high honor roll speech, for the Freshman High Honor Roll Meeting next week" Brain responded.

Arthur just had his mouth wide open, and turned his back.

Then finally Buster came into the room.

"You're late Mr. Baxter." Mr. Zimmerman said with a stern look.

Buster grabbed a seat, which was across from Arthur.

"Hello, there for those who don't know me. My name is Mr. Zimmerman." The male buck teacher introduced himself. "I am actually the science teacher here, some of you might have me." He began to pass out the school schedule for the rest of the year. He then gave them to Arthur and Buster. Arthur scanned through his school schedule to see what he gotten for his classes.

"So what did you got for your teachers you got Buster?" Arthur asked

"Ok, let's see..." Buster showed him his schedule:

**NAME: BUSTER BAXTER**

**ELWOOD REGIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**

**SCHOOL SCHEDULE 2008-2009**

_HOMEROOM:_

_MR. ZIMMERMAN_

_RM. 717_

_PER. 1: SOCIAL STUDIES_

_MR. TRAVOLTA_

_RM. 875_

_PER. 2: READING/L.A._

_MS. CHANG_

_RM. 321_

_PER. 3: SCIENCE_

_MR. ZIMMERMAN_

_RM. 717_

_PER. 4: LUNCH_

_RM. 654_

_PER. 5: MATH_

_MR. SMITH_

_RM. 667_

_PER. 6: FRENCH_

_MS. GAPLINNI_

_RM. 456_

_PER. 7: SPECIALS: *GYM_

_MR. HEXEL/ MRS. LAUREN_

_RM. 105_

_*SPECIALS WILL CHANGE EVERY TRIMESTER._

**LET'S GO AARDVARKS!**

"Holy crap! What a weird thing, that's the same teachers for me!" Arthur said surprised.

Then the welcome sign on Mr. Zimmerman's door, fell down, and slided across the hall.

"Be right back, my welcome sign fell down." Mr. Zimmerman said, he quickly ran out the door.

"So, Bust--" said Arthur but he was interrupted, because he felt a puff of smoke from the back of his head. He turned his head back, to see what was the puff of smoke. But, by his surprised it was a male emo rabbit, with a cigarette in one hand, and a lighter in the other. He opened the lighter and flicked the wheel to start a flame, he put the cigarette in his mouth, and put the flame on the tip of the cigarette, and started smoking. He put the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Arthur asked, he was about to take the cigarette out of the rabbit's hand and throw it in the garbage, but he decided not to.

"None of your fucking business!" The rabbit boy replied.

"Well, it looks like you're smoking in class!" Arthur said.

"No shit Sherlock." The rabbit boy said.

"But you're not allowed to smoke in school. So put the cigarette in the trash, or else!" Arthur said.

"Whatever..." The rabbit boy replied

He put away his lighter, threw the cigarette in the trashcan, and took out a bottle of White-Out, and started sniffing it.

"Now what are you doing?" Arthur said.

"Go away you douche bag." The rabbit boy said.

Mr. Zimmerman came back in the room.

"Ok class, I see some familiar faces here when I visited Lakewood Middle School last year, but I do see some new face here too. How about the new students stand up, come to the front of the room, and introduced themselves," Mr. Zimmerman said.

Only three student stand out of their seats, a Caucasian male polar bear, an Asian female rabbit, and an African-American male dog. All three of them stood in front of the classroom. The Caucasian polar bear boy went first.

"Hey, the name's Richard "Dick" Taylor, but my friends call me "Slick Dick". I used to live Bel-Air, California, which is a nice social place to live. I love hanging out with friends and being a sly fox, or polar bear to be exact."

The students applauded as Dick went back to his seat. The Asian female cat went next.

"Hey, I'm Lia Chang, I'm from China, now Elwood City. I don't speak English well, but I like art and music. I hope I meet new American people."

The students applauded again, and it was the African-American male dog's turn.

"Yo! My name's Bo Stewart, but you can me Rapper B. if you want. The place that I used to lived is at West Philadelphia, it was an awesome place, it was like a huge crib! Anyways, I now help my dad at the DJ Club in downtown Elwood City. Y'all can stop by there tonight at 8:00 PM. Peace out!"

The student applauded for the last time.

As Mr. Zimmerman went back to the front he noticed the rabbit boy.

"It's nice to see you again, Charles," Mr. Zimmerman said with a stern look in his face.

Arthur and Buster knew right away that the rabbit boy got held back to repeat Freshman year.

"I told you to call me Chuck," Chuck, the rabbit boy said.

Mr. Zimmerman just looked at him, and nodded his head.

Brain turned himself around to see Chuck.

"Hey, aren't friends of Binky Barnes?" Brain asked.

"No, never heard of that douche," Chuck answered.

Before they know it the bell rang, and student got out of their seat and headed to their first period class.

"Alright, so our first teacher is Mr. Travolta for social studies," Arthur said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's at room 875, so we better get their quick!" Buster said.

"Wait up!" A voice called.

Arthur and Buster turned around. It was Brain.

"Hey guy, what do you have for fist period?" Brain asked.

"Social studies, Mr. Travolta." Buster answered.

"Hey, me too!' Brain said, now panting, "Hey guys, can you call me "Alan" instead? Well, I just got tired of that nickname ever you guys made it up in third grade."

Ok," Buster said, "Alan."

They finally reached room 875, and Arthur, Buster, and Alan took their seats.

As Buster took his seat, he noticed they girl he met earlier today, Anna Mills.

The girl spotted Buster too, and she waved at him.

Buster waved back with a smile on his face.

"Psst, Arthur," Buster said pulling Arthur's shirt.

"What Buster," Arthur said

"Well, you see that girl over there." He pointed at Anna.

"Yeah."

"Well, I kinda like her."

"Well, yeah, she is pretty," said Arthur.

"The awesome part is, that Harry Mills, my mom's ex, is her uncle." Buster smiled again.

"That's cool" Arthur nodded in agreement.

Pretty soon the teacher walked in the classroom, but that particular person caught Arthur, Buster, and even Alan's eye. The teacher was wearing a green suit and red tie. He was a brown rat, with a long pointy nose. Arthur and Buster both looked at each other.

"Mr. Ratburn!??" They both said.

The teacher introduced himself.

"Hello, class, my name's Mr. Nigel Ratburn, and I am going to your--"

Buster raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Ratburn said, but then he looked at the rabbit again. "Hey, aren't you Buster Baxter from my third grade class? Well, it's a pleasure to see you again Buster. Now what was your question?"

"So, how come my schedule say "Mr. Travolta"?" Buster asked.

"Oh, they must've forgot to change the name. Silly them." The rat chuckled.

"Then, how come you're teaching here, in high school?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I was pretty tired teaching in an elementary school, so I decided that I wanted to be a Freshman social studies teacher," Mr. Ratburn said, with that familiar voice that gives Arthur chills up his spine.

Just then the door swung open, it was George holding a piece of tissue paper to cover his nose, you can actually see some blood stains his shirt.

"Sorry that I'm late Mr. Travolta, I was--" But George was interrupted when he saw the rat writing on the chalkboard. "Is that-- Mt. Ratburn!!?"

"Yes, that's me alright, and it's so nice to see you again George Lundgren," the rat said cheerfully.

"But suddenly, George fainted, and fell straight on the floor. George was knock out so hard, that Mr. Ratburn had to call the nurse over to carry him to the nurse's office.

"Oh, not you again," the nurse said, sighing, as she picked George up and carried him to the nurse's office.

"Anyways I see lots of familiar face from third grade. There's Arthur Read, oh, and there's Alan Powers. How are you today Alan, or should I say "The Brain", Mr. Ratburn said.

"I'm fine, but just call me Alan," Alan said.

"Hmmm, but I do see one particular face that I don't remember," Mr. Ratburn pointed at Anna. "How about you come up to the board and introduce yourself to the others."

"Ok," Anna said.

She got up in went to the front of the classroom.

"Hello my name is Anna Mills, I'm fourteen, and I used to live in New Jersey, but I live with my uncle in Elwood City. My uncle is pretty great man, he works at the Elwood City Newspaper working as the sports photographer, and sometimes I help him too. I'm great with sports, I love to play soccer. Last year I won three trophies in a row for the Trenton World Championship for Soccer. I hope I can meet new girlfriends and have fun at this school."

The students and Mr. Ratburn applauded.

"Well done Anna, that was a great introduction," Mr. Ratburn said, still applauding. "Now class, in your desk, you'll find a social studies textbook. Take it out, and open it to page 18, we will be learning about Ancient Egypt"

After Social Studies, Arthur and Buster went to Ms. Chang's Reading/Language Arts class, and had to write a 6 paragraph writing piece on what they did in summer vacation. Then they went back to Mr. Zimmerman's classroom for science, where they a quick summary about astronomy. Finally it was fourth period, Lunch Time. Arthur wanted to find the girls: Muffy Crosswire, Francine Frensky, Fern Walters, and especially Sue Ellen Armstrong.

To Be Continued.


End file.
